Flashbacks
by Writingquill87
Summary: Harry's going through moments he has done in the past, back in Godrick's Hollow.


_A/N: "In My Life" is from The Beatles' album Rubber Soul._

Flashbacks 

He was back. Back to the place where it all had started – back to Godric's Hollow. After facing Voldemort twice here, he had finally succeeded. Voldemort had been killed by the spell that had taken the life from his parents. He took revenge ten years ago.

_There are places I'll remember  
All my life though some have changed_

He walked down to the road. He met Voldemort with a fury Harry had never felt against anyone before. Not even Snape had made him that furious. Voldemort had strolled up the road like he was its rightful owner, laughing lowly and manic. The Order was duelling with the remaining Death Eaters, fighting for their lives nearby. Half of the Order had been killed, and so the Death Eaters. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Charlie Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were among those who had been killed. Tonks had killed Bellatrix Lestrange in triumph, as revenge over Sirius and Arthur Weasley had killed Lucius Malfoy.

_Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain_

He walked further on, away from Godrick's Hollow. Icing breeze (I would've used the word "breeze") was wiping his neck gently upon his neck. He pulled up the collar, trying to protect himself. Easier thought then done, the wind managed to make him freeze.

Harry walked down to the graveyard. After the fatal night when Dumbledore died, he had decided to visit his mother and father's grave. Harry always got tears in his eyes when he saw it. _Lilly and James Potter. You will always be in our hearts._ The first time Harry saw the inscription at the tombstone, he had fallen down on his knees, starting to sob. He had found his parent's grave, now he knew where they would be. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had come with him. Ginny had knelt down beside him and stroke his hair. Ron and Hermione hadn't said anything; they knew Harry good enough to understand his sorrow and yearning.

_All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall _

After that he went hunting for Horcruxes. And he had destroyed all of them. Though it was extremely dangerous and hard; it had taken him a lot of strength to destroy them. Twice he almost got killed during finishing them off. But with Ron's, Hermione's and Ginny's help they had managed to destroy the Horcruxes, and after that they waited for Voldemort to come. In the meantime they prepared themselves for what was lying ahead. The Order was always in touch with them, giving him advices for which spells he could use and how to get help when needed. He had also learned to communicate with the Order, by using his Patronus. Lupin had taught him and the other three how to do it.

Neville and Luna had also joined the Order. Neville wanted revenge for his mother, father and grandmother, who had been murdered during his last year at Hogwarts. Luna had convinced her father that the Aurors was not a part of the Rotfang Conspiracy, but trying with all their effort to get the Death Eaters. Her father was not properly convinced, but she got his permission. Sad enough, her father had been killed when a group of Death Eaters had burst into Luna's home and destroyed everything in their path. Luckily for Luna, she was at Hogwarts.

_Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all_

But he had also good memories from Godrick's Hollow. After the Battle, after he had killed Voldemort, he stumbled down to Ginny, fell into her arms and whispered, "Will you marry me?" Then he had fainted and didn't wake up before after three days. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ginny sitting beside the bed. After kissing him she whispered, "yes."

Right after he had been discharged from St. Mungo's, they got married in Godric's Hollow, at the same place where his parents had been married. Ron was his best man; Ginny's maid of honour was Hermione. Afterwards, Ron had proposed to Hermione and got married a month later.

_But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you _

Now, he and Ginny were wondering if they could move to Godrick's Hollow. They were beginning to get tired of London, with all the noise and yes, you know what we're talking about. Anyway, it wasn't the best place to live if they wanted to start a family.

All Harry wanted to do was to grow old with her. Have a couple of children, send them to Hogwarts when they become eleven, take a stroll down to the lake.

He hoped Ron and Hermione would live in a house nearby. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were the only people Harry really trusted. Of course, he trusted Remus, as the only alive from the Marauders time. He wondered where Remus and Tonks were now. They had gone for a trip far away from England. They wanted some "time for "themselves" ", as they said. He couldn't blame them.

_And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new _

That was what he had wanted to, right after The Battle. _The Daily Prophet_ had almost terrorized him with questions; Rita Skeeter was like an eagle chasing him, never getting tired of asking him private questions. One day he started yelling at Skeeter, saying how horrible she was, and said she could go to a very hot place, far away from him. It felt good, yelling at her. After that, he didn't hear from her again. It felt like freedom to him, to know he would never se those glasses again.

Now he could focus on the future. Make his and his family's life as normal as possible. Still, ten years after, wizards and witches looked at him as a hero, a model to further Aurors and children. That didn't bother him at all, but there were a line. When people knock at the door five o' clock in the morning, he got grumpy. As long as his family wasn't bothered, he didn't cared. Since Ginny was pregnant, and soon would give birth to a wonderful girl, she needed rest. All he wanted for Ginny was that she could feel safe.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before _

They had thought of a name for the baby for a long time. They had thought of so many names, but no one felt right. Ginny would not give permission to call her Ginerva nor Molly, and Harry couldn't say anything against her, since she was in a… difficult mood that day. At last they came up with Mary Lilly. Ginny wanted to call her up after Lilly, and Harry didn't exactly know why. He had gotten his will; he had always loved the name Mary.

He hoped Hermione and Ron would say yes to be her godparents, and he also wanted Remus and Tonks to be too. Gin would probably agree with that.

The wind had dropped now – it wasn't so cold anymore. The wind blew in his hair, like a hand that rumpled it up. Like his father used to do under that big oak tree at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts hadn't been closed in his last year. Though he did go searching for those bloody Horcruxes, he knew that the school didn't close. McGonagall didn't allow her school to close, and as a result, the school was one of the safest places to be at the time. Like Ron had said at Dumbledore's funeral, the school was full of qualified witches and wizards who could protect the students.

_  
I know I'll often stop and think about them _

_In my life I love you more _

He missed those years, the years when he didn't know what the future would bring, the years when he was just a little boy. He missed the time when he didn't know about the Prophecy, and what the Wizard World expected of him. It had been a load to bear.

But now it was over. Now he had a future to look forward to, and nothing to fear. He had been through it already.

Harry folded down the collar on his jacket, and smiled.

"Now I see hope."


End file.
